Body Stories
by DWPAF12
Summary: Isabella comes back from the dead to tell Phineas something. Please read and review.


A/N: This is something that I thought of a while ago, and was meant to write it then, but I kept putting it off. Enjoy!

It was a dark and gloomy night, rain falling from the sky, hard. Phineas was sitting in his and Ferb's room. Isabella had been killed by a murderer that had broken out of prison, and he was still grieving a week later. He never told her, but he had feelings for her, and now he'll never be able to tell her. But little did he know, Isabella was still there, but in spirit form. She was sitting next to him on his bed. She so wished she could tell him that she was still there and always watching him, but she couldn't. But then, she had an idea. She'd seen all of those films where ghosts possessed bodies of other people, and she decided that when Phineas decided to start his big ideas again, she would find the perfect person to take over, only temporarily, just to say she was still around to look after him.

2 weeks later, Phineas decided to start his big ideas again, which was like the rollercoaster, but instead was a big ghost train, and Isabella thought that was the best time to possess someone, but who would be the best target? Isabella decided to go for Ferb, and after the ghost train had been built, she put her plan into action. But it started to go wrong halfway through the ride. Just as she was walking towards Ferb, Baljeet walked in front of her, and before she could stop herself, she walked into Baljeet's body. Baljeet could feel something wrong, and the last thing he remembered was feeling like saying "Whatcha doin'?" and feeling girly.

Isabella stood there and looked down at herself. She had Baljeet's body, and when she looked down properly, she saw a bulge in Baljeet's pants. She reckoned it must have been as she was taking his body, he felt all girly, and it triggered off his hormones, so she carried on walking towards the ride. But she was going to have to get used to the male genitalia.

Phineas looked over to "Baljeet" as "he" approached the ride. "Hey Baljeet! Ready to go?" asked Phineas. "Actually, it's me, Isabella. I'm just here to say..." started Isabella in Baljeet's voice, but Phineas' face turned angry, and she knew to stop since that face meant he was very angry. She left Baljeet's body, who, when he looked down, wondered why he had a boner.

Later, Isabella was walking back to Phineas' house when she saw Candace walking towards her. Isabella had an idea. She would take Candace's body, and then when she saw Phineas, he would listen to her, since Candace was his big sister. So as Candace drew ever closer, Isabella prepared herself to walk into Candace. As Candace was a few steps in front of her, Isabella walked into Candace.

Isabella opened her eyes and felt taller and had a super long neck. She looked down and saw that she had taken Candace's body, and she smiled. She turned and started to walk to Phineas' house. When she arrived at the Flynn-Fletcher household, she used Candace's key and walked into the living room and waited for Phineas. When Phineas arrived home 2 hours later, she tried to talk to Phineas again. "Phineas, oh thank god, listen, it's me Isabella, please listen to me!" pleaded Isabella, but Phineas just grunted and ran up the stairs to his room. Isabella realised that the only way to get through to Phineas was to... become Phineas and try to talk to him through his brain. So she left Candace's body, who wondered how she ended up back home.

Isabella walked through Phineas' bedroom door, since she was a ghost, she could walk through doors. She slowly walked up to Phineas, who was trying not to cry. She jumped into his body, and she immediately got an erection. She spoke to Phineas through his brain.

"_Phineas, it's me, Isabella!" _said Isabella. _"Isabella, is it really you? If it is, then is it really you taking the bodies of my friends and family?" _asked Phineas, really curious and happy to hear Isabella's voice again. _"Phineas, listen to me, I need to leave in a moment, but I'll always be here for you. I'm always looking over you and protecting you. I love you." _said Isabella, before fading away. "Phineas regained control of his body, happy to know that Isabella was there for him forever.

A/N: Did you enjoy it? Please review.


End file.
